


Hi, I'm her boyfriend

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [13]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: you overhear my ex mocking me for being single at a holiday party and introduce yourself as my SO with a kiss on the cheek but we’ve never spoken before
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Hi, I'm her boyfriend

She was going to kill her mother.

No, really. She hadn’t even wanted to get out and come to this fancy party. The only reason she was here was because her mother had insisted she needed help with the organization. A blatant lie, since everything had been ready when she’d arrived. So now she was just standing there, a glass of punch in her hand, trying not to look too miserable to the people around her, and especially the tall blonde man who was currently chatting with her mom just a few feet away.

Tamlin. Her ex-boyfriend. Her ex-fiance to be exact. Even though their engagement had been short, and had ended the minute she’d realized he had asked her to marry him solely to get into her father’s good graces and get better business opportunities from him.

Why he was here at the party wasn’t clear to her. Or it was, really, but she really didn’t want to admit it. Her mother was still hoping they would get back together, so she had invited both of them tonight, and now she was going to call her over to them and leave them alone to talk, hoping it would get them to “work through their problems.” As if Feyre was ever going to get back together with that douchebag.

She tried to walk away before her mother could spot her in the living room, but then she bumped into a group of people, and her glass of punch spilled all over her sweater. Before she had time to leave, her mother was already calling her.

“Feyre, come here, baby.”

Sighing, and her eyes still fixated on her drenched sweater, Feyre turned around and advanced towards her mother, refusing to acknowledge Tamlin. But her mother disagreed.

“Baby, Tamlin is here, I don’t think you got to say hello yet.”

Reluctantly, Feyre looked up and met his stare, and the charming, fabricated smile spread on his lips.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Feyre,” he answered in a smooth tone she knew all too well, and she immediately wanted to slap him. Because he was charismatic, in his fancy suit and with his hair perfectly arranged and his impeccable nails, and she was wearing an ugly old sweater that was now covered in punch. And against her will, she was kind of disappointed at herself, because if they had been together and had come to this party together, she would have been wearing a gorgeous cocktail dress and some sublime makeup.

“Well,” her mother spoke from beside her, “I’m going to let you two catch up, what do you say?”

And she was gone before either of them could answer.

They stayed in dead silence for a few seconds, and Feyre was still devising a probable reason to move away from him when he spoke.

“Nice sweater.”

Oh, he was choosing to be sarcastic and mean, the petty man. It riled her up so much. And she wanted so bad to think of a witty comeback, a way to shut him up, but her mind was blank, filled with fury and shame, and she couldn’t seem to be able to think straight. Seeing her lack of answer, Tamlin just started laughing.

“Oh come on Feyre, we both know you look pathetic in this. And I mean this in the sweetest way possible, but you could have tidied yourself up a bit, don’t you think?”

“And what is it to you if I tidy myself up? I don’t care what you think about my look, Tam.”

He actually laughed out loud at that, and against herself, she felt heat reach her cheeks.

“We both know that’s a lie. Who else is going to care about how you look?”

She was about to answer when a strong arm encircled her waist, and soft lips brushed against her cheeks.

“Here you are Darling, I’ve been looking for you.”

And she was about to turn to the stranger to tell him she wasn’t who he was looking for, when he extended his hand to Tamlin and said. “Hi, I’m her boyfriend. And you are?”

She still wasn’t sure what was happening, but the baffled look on Tamlin’s eyes was too good to let go of, and she just stared at him, an uncontrollable grin forming on her lips. Because Tamlin was looking between the two of them, her and the stranger that still had his arm wrapped around her, and he was obviously believing that this guy was indeed her boyfriend, and she just wanted to enjoy it for a second more.

But the stranger didn’t let Tamlin time to answer before he turned to her and she got a proper look at him. He was gorgeous. No, he was more than gorgeous. With brown skin, dark hair, dark blue eyes, and a soft smile on his lips, he was probably the most beautiful man she’d ever seen.

“Darling, what happened to your sweater? Come on, we’ve got to get you out of it before you catch a cold.” And without waiting for her answer, he delicately grabbed her fingers and pulled her away from her ex.

A minute later, they were standing in the empty corridor leading to the bedrooms, and the stranger was letting go of her, turning back to her with a smile.

“I’m sorry if I was too forward, you just looked like you needed help getting out of there.”

She was still stunned by what had just happened in the living room, but after a few seconds, she let out a small laugh and smiled at him. “It’s fine. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You still really need a clean sweater, though.”

She started blushing, and shrugged. “I don’t have another sweater, though. I guess I’ll just go home.”And then, because she didn’t want that conversation to end, she added, “I’m Feyre, by the way.”

“Rhysand Although since I just pretended to be your boyfriend, I guess you can call me Rhys.”Hs smile was charming, and not in a perfect, polished kind of way. No, it was a genuine expression, and she just wanted to stare at it forever.

“Well Rhys, thank you again.”

“And you are very welcome, again. But Feyre, for the record? You look very pretty.”

She hadn’t thought it was possible for her to blush more, and yet under his gaze, she could feel her cheeks burn hotter. She whispered a quiet “thanks,” and looked away from his mesmerizing eyes to try and regain some composure.

Strangely, she felt herself pulled to him, and it was ridiculous, he was a stranger she’d just met, and she shouldn’t be feeling that way. And yet she could still feel the ghost of his lips on her cheek, and she could still feel the warmth of his strong arm around her waist, and she was missing it. She was ridiculous.

But he didn’t seem to want her to go either, because before she could walk away, he took a step towards her, and talked.

“So, do you always come to formal holiday parties in jeans and sweater?”

She chuckled. “Well, I told myself I didn’t care.”

“Not here to impress any investors then?”

“No. This is my parent’s house.”

“You’re Richard Archeron’s daughter?” And he actually looked impressed.

“Yep.”And because she didn’t want him to have any ideas, she added. “And no, I cannot get you a meeting with him, before you get yourself too excited.”

But he just shrugged. “Don’t worry, I don’t need you to meet him. And really, he’s not the one I want to spend time with, right now.” 

He was watching her intently, a smirk on his lips, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you asking me out, Rhys?”

He bit his bottom lip, and she felt herself melt under his gaze.

“And what if I am? Are you saying yes?”

She looked away, at a loss for words, and let out a huffed breath that could have been an exasperated sigh, could have been an excited laugh. She didn’t really know.

“Well, even if I could say yes, I’m not sure you would like me out on a date.”

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “Oh? And why is that?”

He was playing, and she liked it. “I mean, are you sure you want to see me in clean, dry, not ugly clothes? You might not like me as much as you do now.”

He just burst out laughter at that, and took another step forward to gently interlace his fingers with hers. Then his smile turned into an almost feral smile, and he was speaking in a soft, alluring voice. “I’m willing to risk it, Darling.”


End file.
